DMR-06 Episode 2: Victory Rush
Victory Rush is the 6th DMR booster pack in the OCG. Details *This set features 62 cards, including: **1 Secret Rare **1 Victory Rare **5 Super Rares **5 Very Rares **15 Rares **15 Uncommons **20 Commons *One out of every 4 boxes will contain a victory rare. (Which is the same as Super Rares.) Races *This set includes Angel Command creatures in the Darkness Civilization **This has only once seen before on Death Arcadia, Devil Saint. *This set includes Demon Command creatures in the Light Civilization. Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *Attack Chance Alternate Artwork cards This set continues the Mode Change Card alternate art series, contributing the following cards: *Codefight Alibi Trick *Wedding Gate *Princess Prin, the Curious *Saint Flash, Secret Ore Flow *Moel, Love Sniper *Mouse Sittrain, Express Machine *Candle Service, Heaven Descent to Goodness *Lifeplan Charger Contents *㊙1/㊙1 Zenith Symphony, Secret Zenith *V1/V1 Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush *S1/S5 Suspense, Zenith of "Curse" *S2/S5 Wedding, Zenith of "Celebration" *S3/S5 Truename Lalala Lionel *S4/S5 Necrodragon Danchigai Fankigai *S5/S5 Oninaguri, Last Attack *1/55 Codefight Misdirection *2/55 Excavator MS, Fused Giant Soldier *3/55 Codeking Wolfgang *4/55 Truename Giant Mac *5/55 Don Grill, Flavor Chief *6/55 Codefight Alibi Trick *7/55 Lisbeth Lavigne, Light Weapon *8/55 True Heaven's *9/55 Cyber D Geza *10/55 Codename iFormulaX *11/55 Delete Tank, Destruction Machine *12/55 Codenight Rice Shower *13/55 Dragon Bone, Secret Wicked Dragon *14/55 Wedding Gate *15/55 Codename Shiden Ragon *16/55 Scrapper Dragon *17/55 Princess Prin, the Curious *18/55 Bambi, Avenger Beater *19/55 Eco Farmer *20/55 Yara Se Nice, Dedication Guardian *21/55 Evinbee, Intercept Guardian *22/55 Saint Flash, Secret Ore Flow *23/55 Kobolun *24/55 Escape Fiat, Shock Machine Equipment *25/55 Necrodragon Anyaku Anyato *26/55 Onizou Ambush *27/55 Noten Drill, Shadow of Perforation *28/55 Volcanic Zaurus *29/55 Moel, Love Sniper *30/55 Kaiser Flame, Secret Flame Dragon *31/55 Shirauo Giant *32/55 Manner Giant *33/55 Wild Vegetable, Secret Thousand Cut *34/55 Darkness Kabachi, Psycho Mettler *35/55 Nyattaramon, Spirit of Salvation *36/55 Kamenbi, Guardian of Concealed Blessing *37/55 Heaven's Charger *38/55 Control Fire, Fire-Fighting Machine *39/55 Enter the Shovel, Excavator Device *40/55 Mouse Sittrain, Express Machine *41/55 Surfer Charger *42/55 Mecha Machine, Secret Fusion *43/55 Candle Service, Heaven Descent to Goodness *44/55 Thumbtack Man *45/55 Jooni Moririya *46/55 Guillotine Charger *47/55 Onimanemaru, Victory Cosplay *48/55 Ogre Nobushi, Punishment Fist *49/55 Shibake Lupia *50/55 Onimane, Cosplayer *51/55 Dash Charger *52/55 Bruiser Kunugi *53/55 Katchikachi Itchikatchizu *54/55 Shenometh, Gambling Society *55/55 Lifeplan Charger Cycles Attack Chance Spells (Each of these spells have the Attack Chance ability.) * — Zenith Symphony, Secret Zenith * — Saint Flash, Secret Ore Flow * — Mecha Machine, Secret Fusion * — Dragon Bone, Secret Wicked Dragon * — Kaiser Flame, Secret Flame Dragon * — Wild Vegetable, Secret Thousand Cut dmr6-㊙1.jpg|link=Zenith Symphony, Secret Zenith dmr6-22.jpg|link=Saint Flash, Secret Ore Flow dmr6-42.jpg|link=Mecha Machine, Secret Fusion dmr6-13.jpg|link=Dragon Bone, Secret Wicked Dragon dmr6-30.jpg|link=Kaiser Flame, Secret Flame Dragon dmr6-33.jpg|link=Wild Vegetable, Secret Thousand Cut Shield Trigger Creatures (A cycle of creatures with a cost of 5 or 6 and the 15px Shield Trigger ability.) * — Evinbee, Intercept Guardian * — Escape Fiat, Shock Machine Equipment * — Onizou Ambush * — Moel, Love Sniper * — Shirauo Giant dmr6-21.jpg|link=Evinbee, Intercept Guardian dmr6-24.jpg|link=Escape Fiat, Shock Machine Equipment dmr6-26.jpg|link=Onizou Ambush dmr6-29.jpg|link=Moel, Love Sniper dmr6-31.jpg|link=Shirauo Giant Charger Spells (A cycle of spells with the Charger ability.) * — Heaven's Charger * — Surfer Charger * — Guillotine Charger * — Dash Charger * — Lifeplan Charger dmr6-37.jpg|link=Heaven's Charger dmr6-41.jpg|link=Surfer Charger dmr6-46.jpg|link=Guillotine Charger dmr6-51.jpg|link=Dash Charger dmr6-55.jpg|link=Lifeplan Charger Unknown-supporting Unnoise creatures (A cycle of creatures with the Unnoise race and an ability when an creature with the Unknown race enters the battle zone.) * — Mouse Sittrain, Express Machine * — Thumbtack Man * — Shibake Lupia * — Katchikachi Itchikatchizu dmr6-40.jpg|link=Mouse Sittrain, Express Machine dmr6-44.jpg|link=Thumbtack Man dmr6-49.jpg|link=Shibake Lupia dmr6-53.jpg|link=Katchikachi Itchikatchizu Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs